AI like you, AI love you
by Nine9 Lives
Summary: Len Kagamine was always on his own and he never had any friends. Annoyed by his constant loneliness he creates a AI program called "Rin", but he never expected that the AI program would to begin developing feelings for her creator. Len x Rin based on the song PV I like you, I love you by Rin Kagamine .
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang to signal the end of the lesson. Everyone left to enjoy their break. Everyone except a certain blonde haired boy. Len sighed as the class left for their break. The blonde proceeded to make his way to the cafeteria to eat by himself.

The blonde regularly ate by himself, it seemed everyone would pass him as that weird loner who was always on his own. Len had always had trouble making friends, he regularly kept to him self and everyone had always thought that he preferred to be on his own, so no paid any attention to him.

The truth was though that Len was actually very lonely. He had always hoped he would hoped someone would talk with him someone would listen to him, but it was no use to everyone he was the loner boy.

As the Blonde finished he turned and accidentally ran into the School kendo champion Gakupo.

"Hey! What hell!" The purple haired guy grabbed the Blonde by his collar "Watch where the your going youstupid underclassmen!"

"Sorr..sorry Kamui-sempai." Len attempted to defend himself. "It was an accident, I swear!"

"Hey you're that kid whose always on his own aren't you?" Gakupo accused

The blonde gave no answer remained silent.

"Well? Answer me!" The Upperclassman demanded

At that moment Luka along with the other popular students came across the two boys

"Really Gakupo? Picking on underclass men?" Luka shook her head "Let him go"

Gakupo glared back at the blonde pushing the boy to the floor leaving Len to stand on his own feet.

"Th..Thank you Luka-sempai" The blonde bowed and left quickly.

"He ran into me you know" Gakupo attempted to defended him self

"That's hardly reason to start threatening the boy" Luka stated "Isn't he in your year Miku-chan?"

The pink haired turned to the girl next to her

"He's called Kagamine Len." Miku explained "He's kind of a loner"

"Yeah, he never seems to talk with anyone" Gumi told "And he's always on his own"

"Maybe he likes to be on his own" Lily stated

"I doubt it." Miku stated "He always seems so sad when he's on his own"

* * *

Len escaped down the school hallway. Gakupo probably wasn't going to come after him but he didn't exactly want to take any risks.

As Len glanced over his shoulder her failed to notice the door right in front of him and stumble into it causing him to lose balance and fall to the ground.

As Len eventually rose to his feet he scanned to see what room he had entered. Judging from the amount of computers the blonde assumed was an IT room.

Len turned to leave when of of the screen monitors caught his eye. The boy moved to check it out. Somebody must have left the computer screen and not remembered to turn it off.

But what caught Len's attention was the 3D model on the computer's screen.

_'It looks so realistic.'_ Len thought

As he placed his hand on to the desk he noticed a note with the title "Vocaloid" written on it. Len read over the note

**If you have received this note then you have successfully received the Vocaloid V3.01 AI program. This Program must be kept from the general public so it cannot be distributed or shared!**

** This program is one of the only few that have been distributed to you. Inside this note you should find all the appropriate information required to create an AI program.**

**Krypton Studios**

Len looked over the note and thought for a moment. _'AI program? Like a virtual human?'_

It sounded like something from a Sci-Fi movie

The note did specify that it should be kept from the public. So then why was it here, in his high school? Perhaps the School was using the program for some reason.

Len checked to see if the information was true checking inside the note. It was all here. The guide and information. The only thing was the program for a female AI.

The blonde checked around to see if there was anyone around and placed the notes into his bag. Leaving the IT room.

* * *

As Len finished his last lesson the boy rushed home.

Len immediately went to his room when he entered and turned to he personal computer pressing the power button on. Len smiled he was eager to try out this AI program.

The blonde followed the notes to the letter. Len ran his finger against his chin. As he looked at the model he created. The model looked exactly similar to himself. Len had even copied his own clothes except for his tie. Still though It looked to similar to himself. As Len wondered he looked at model's hair. It was basically how his hair looked when he didn't tie it back or spike it up. Len decided for a ribbon on the top of her head.

Len took a second to admire the Girl he had created. The blonde had finished and decided to finally start the program. As Len clicked the enter button on his keyboard and the Girl Appearing on the screen

"Huh what?" The AI looked extremely confused before she turned her attention to the blonde who had just created her. "Are you my master?"

"Err..what?" Len flinched

"You created me right? That must mean you are my Master correct?" The blonde girl asked

"Well...I guess so" Len rubbed his neck nervously

"I am yours to command Master and I promise I'll be the best AI program ever!" The blonde raised her arm into the air "Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it master!"

"Re...Really you don't have to call me master. Just call me Len" The blonde raised his hands

"Ok then Mas- I mean Len" The AI corrected herself before she began to think"Say, what am I called Len-kun?

Len hadn't really thought about any name to give the girl

"What about...Rin?" Len questioned

"I love it" Rin smiled

Len returned the Smile to the AI.


	2. Chapter 2

"So then" Len broke the since still in disbelief that the thing had actually worked "You're an AI. So that's like a virtual human isn't it?"

"I guess you could say that" Rin placed her singer on her chin "Being the programs that we are, we are able to act as human as possible"

"We?" Len titled his head at the blonde

"Yes of course. There are many AI programs like myself" Rin Began "But obviously we are not allowed to be reviled to general public, but you already know that"

"Oh yeah of course" Len had forgotten that he had kind of..stolen the program from the school "Since your an AI program are you able to like sort my computer like those in the Sci-Fi movies?"

"Well. Not really" Rin rubbed her neck "We are simply made more to be company to our human masters, we can't interfere with your computer"

"Really?" Len sat up slightly disappointed, he had expected that this AI would be able to be like one of those computers in the films he watched where the computer would run the ship or control the computers. Although most times though it would end in the computer attempting to kill the humans so maybe this was a relief.

"Yes." The AI was a little sad she had disappointed her Master. "Sorry Len-kun"

Still though if there was one thing Len craved it was company, he was always used to being lonely.

"Oh don't apologize it's not your fault" Len noticed the girl's sad expression "What can you do?"

"We do whatever we are able to do with in our computer" Rin Explained "We are here if our masters wish for us to be company to them. We can sing, have conversations and if our master desires we can change our outfits in certain ways..."

"Change in certain ways? What do-" Len suddenly stopped himself realizing just what it was that the blonde girl was implying.

"I mean that I can take off my outfit if that is what you wish Len-Kun." The AI began to remove her top

"What?! No!" Len almost jumped at the screen tring to stop the girl from stripping

"Oh? You don't want me to take off my clothes?" Rin tilted her head at her master

"N..No! Of course not" Len tried to hide his blush looking away from girl on the screen "Just leave them on ok?"

"I'm sorry Len-Kun!" Rin found herself apologizing once again "I didn't mean to! It's just I was programmed to do as my master wanted. Please don't get rid of me!"

"I'm not going to get rid of you Rin-chan." Len sighed "I only just got you"

"Thank you master" Rin bowed "It won't happen again I swear!"

"Do..do you really strip for people?" Len asked

"Well If we are told to we have to" Rin pushed the palms of her hands together, regretting what she had done a few moments ago.

"But, you're an AI. Can't you just refuse if you don't won't to?" Len questioned the other blonde

"Of course we can." Rin told "But if we refuse we might anger our masters and they might want to have us deleted"

Len remained silent allowing the AI girl to veiw her surroundings and more importantly. Rin could tell that Len was pretty normal teenager. He seemed quite nice as well. She found it rather weird how he tied his hair at the back. It wasn't like it was a long ponytail. but still at least he wasn't some pervy teen who wanted her to do lewd things. As Len watched the girl he remembered what the girl had told him earlier.

"Hey Rin-chan" Len got the attention of the Blonde

"Yes Master?" Rin replied forgetting to called her master by his proper name

"You mentioned that you can sing right?" Len asked

"Yeah?"

"What can you sing?" Len pondered

"I can sing anything you want me to!" Rin jumped to equation. This could be the perfect chance to try to impress her master.

"Really anything?" Len began to avert his attention away from the girl trying to think of a song

"Yes, you're my master remember?" Rin showed her smile " I'm really good I swear. What do you want me to sing?"

"Well, do you know any songs?" The boy questioned

"Well there is one song that i'm programmed to be able to sing" Rin explained " It's called Meltdown"

"Can I hear it?" Len moved closer to the screen

"Of..of course" Rin felt herself freezing up slowly, she was scared that the blonde boy was not going to like her singing. Rin ignore her nervousness and began singing for her master.

Len was completely speechless, this girl's singing was amazing. Still though she was programmed to be able to sing perfectly so it wasn't a massive surprise, but still.

Rin sang the best she could but she still could help feeling that her master wasn't exactly enjoying what she was singing. She felt her throat drying up but still she persisted until she had completely finished her song. Rin was piratically shaking and Len gave no response. Did Len not like the song? Was he bored from her singing and failed to notice she'd finished?

"That was amazing!" Len exclaimed still taken back by the amazement of the blonde girl

"Really? ...you liked it!" Rin Exclaimed

"Yeah" Len nodded

Len glanced at the computer's realizing that the it was already 11pm.

"Sorry to leave you Rin-chan but it's getting late. I need to get to sleep I have school in the morning." Len yawned "I'll speak with you tomorrow when I get back from high school"

"Oh..right" Rin replied "Good night Master!"

"Goodnight Rin-chan" Len turned off the computer before he collapsed onto his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Len had been extremely happy all day, so much that he had completely forgotten about that the fact that he had stolen from the school. But no one had noticed so as far as Len was concerned whoever owned the program before him probably didn't need it anymore. What kept the blonde through the day was the fact of being able to see the AI girl at the end of the day.

"Kagamine...Len Kagamine!"

Len looked up to see his math teacher Hiyama Kiyoteru staring impatiently at the blonde.

"Are you even paying attention?" The teacher folded his arms

"Of course Hiyama-Sensei" Len was taken from his thoughts looking nervously at his teacher.

"Then would you mind telling me what the answer to the question I just asked you?" Kiyoteru Raised his eyebrow at the blonde

Len fumbled with his hands attempting to come up with a response for his teacher.

"Ermm...7?" Len thought of the first word that came into his head, his answer was met with laughs from the class.

Kiyoteru placed his palm against his face shaking his head "Len the answer is 84. Listen next time"

Len blushed burying his face into his arms hoping that he could just grow wings and fly away, of course there was as much chance of that happening as there was of someone like Luka-Sempai suddenly hating tuna.

Before Len was aware the lesson was finally over and the blonde left his lesson to another lonesome break. The blonde would normally spend break when he didn't eat in the cafeteria wondering the school grounds until he eventually found the room he was searching for, opening the door to the school library. The Library was simply a room with about a few shelves of books. No one ever used the room, people probably weren't even aware that it existed. Everyone used the internet anyway when they wanted to find something out.

The room was a place that he would use that he could be on his own without people seeing him as the loner boy. For Len there was always something to read, especially since the library contained some old manga that the boy normally read. Searching the bookshelf for any manga that he had hadn't already read his eyes found a manga that caught the boy's attention. Pulling it from the shelf he viewed it was a tale about a Wolf boy and a girl, no doubt it was a rip off of Little red riding hood.

Len scanned to make sure no one was watching before reading it. It was an extremely cheesy romance manga, something that he imagined was aimed at teenage girls where surprise, surprise the wolf boy fell in love with girl, but they couldn't be together because it was "Forbidden". It didn't stop the blonde from reading the manga though, but he could only read up to about a half way though before it was time for him to leave for his next lesson. Stuffing the book into his bag before he left.

* * *

Returning home finally the Blonde boy proceeded to turn on his computer being greeted by the girl on the screen.

"Good Evening Len-kun!" Rin was pleased to meet her master once again "How was your day?"

"Urrgh...Hiyama-sensei gave me lots of homework to do" Len groaned placing his head onto his computer desk

"Hiyama-sensei?" The blonde girl placed her finger onto her chin

"He's my math teacher" Len explained "He's always really strict and he always gives us homework that's really hard"

"Hey, if you're struggling with your maths work why don't I help you with it?" Rin offered

"I guess that could help" Len pushed his chair out collecting the bag lying on his bed. Searching for his Math inside the bag he eventually grasped onto what felt like the book pulling it from his bag.

"Here it is" Len placed the book onto the desk

"Errm..Len-kun?" Rin noticed something wrong with the book he taken from his bag

"What?" Len looked at the book and noticed that he had pulled the manga from the school library from his bag. Len immediately covered the book with his hands stopping the AI girl from seeing any more. Blushing the boy looked away

"D..don't feel embarrassed Len-kun" Rin attempted to reassure the boy "I think that it's nice that you read romantic things. I makes you more appealing"

"Really?" Len glanced at the AI girl in the corner of her eye avoiding showing his face

"Of course it does" The blonde girl smiled "It shows that you're more in touch with your emotions"

"T..thanks, I guess" Len didn't exactly show it but he was rather pleased that the girl had told him that and didn't criticize him.

"Say? What is it about?" Rin questioned

"It's about some wolf boy and girl who falls in love." Len picked up the book viewing the back of it "But it's forbidden for them to be together so they can't be with each other"

"Wow, that's really sad" Rin hung her head "Do they end up together in the end?"

"I don't know, I've only read up to about half way through" Len placed the manga down

"Could you read the rest to me?" Rin asked

"Ok then" Len responded opening the book and began reading allowed to the girl.

* * *

**A/N **

In case you're wondering. Yes the manga Len reads is a shamless reference to the Rin and Len song " The Wolf That Fell in love with Little red riding hood" if it wasn't obvious enough. The song is one of my favorite Len/Rin songs and I should point out now that I may make quite a few references to songs by Len and Rin, both duets ones and solo ones.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been at least a week since the Blonde boy Len Kagamine had installed the AI girl. Happy that the Boy had kept her for so long the Blonde girl wondered how she should try to repay her master, but she was confined to the metallic box. Rin sighed watched the teenage boy who eyes were transfixed on the TV screen gripping the controller in his hands tightly. It was not as if She would be able to buy something for him, and besides even if she could leave the computer she would have no way to any acquire any money anything, but most importantly the AI would have no idea what she would get him.

Rin suddenly remembered, Len had said he loved her singing what if she was able to sing a song for him? But...What about? They had been together for only a week but still the artificial girl felt she didn't know enough about her master.

"Hey Len-Kun?" Rin questioned

"Yeah?" Len averted his eyes towards the girl for a split second before turning back to his game.

"What kind of things do you like?" Rin herself felt quite stupid for asking such a question to the boy who was meant to be her master. She should have known everything about him.

"What do I like?" Len thought for a moment "I like you Rin-chan"

"Oh...Thank you" Rin blushed "But...I mean like...what's your favorite food?"

"Bananas" The Blonde declared instantly "I love them"

"I see" Rin tapped her chin wondering who she could try to use bananas in a song for the blonde boy "What..what about...your favorite...colour?"

"My favorite colour?" The blonde boy was left confused to why she was suddenly asking all these questions of him "I would have have to say probably yellow. Why'd you ask?"

"Oh no reason" Rin attempted to defend herself thinking. She now had to come up with a song with bananas and the colour yellow in it. Rin buried her face into her hands. Who was kidding? It sounded so lame. Len was't going to like a song about bananas and the colour Yellow. Rin rubbed her forehead trying to come up with a completely new idea from scratch. Searching through her thought bank she considered what to sing to the blonde boy. Eventually the Blonde AI thought up the lyrics to her song.

"Damn" Len hung his head watching how his player on screen had been killed causing him to fail the mission. Len turned his head to the side watching his computer screen where the AI girl was sat on the floor of the screen busy moving her finger around and mouthing something.

"Rin-chan? What are you doing?" Len raised his eyebrow at the girl sitting on the ground who jumped upon hearing the boy speak her name

"Nothing. Just refreshing my memory banks" Rin looked back at the boy who was eyeing the girl curiously showing he knew that the girl was lying.

"Rin-chan?" Len questioned

"Ok" Rin cracked knowing that Len could tell she was lying "I was trying to just write a song for you because you've been nice enough to have me for this long"

"Really?" Len leaned back in his chair "Is that why you were asking me about my favorite things?"

"Y..yeah" Rin admitted "I was going to make it a surprise for you. But I'm not worthy enough, I know hardly anything about you"

"Relax Rin-chan, we've only been together a week." Len reassured the girl "You can't know everything about a person in a single week"

"But I want to know more about you Len-Kun" Rin pleaded "You are my master after all"

Len looked at the saddened girl turning to face her better

"If I'm honest Rin-chan,I've always been a loner. I normaly don't speak to that many people and It's always made it hard for me to make friends" Len confessed to the other blonde

"Really?" Rin asked

"Yeah. I never really speak with my parents either." Len continued "They're normally away work or on trips so I have no one to talk to. Until I had you installed"

Rin avoided eye contact with Len feeling quite sorry for the blonde

"So tell me then what have you written so far for me?" Len asked brightening his mood

Rin hesitated for a moment before singing the lyrics to her master

_**I like singing; **_  
_**isn't that how I came to being? **_  
_**Saying that you like my voice, **_  
_**you've really made me happy!**_

Rin blushed avoiding looking at the blonde boy before continuing

**_I didn't understand anything but the binary 0's and 1's, _**  
**_but you taught me the meaning of "I." _**  
**_From that day on, my heart's empty space _**  
**_is always filled up by you._**

**_As long as I can be with you,  
even my digital heart will start to throb.  
Almost like a quantum wind,  
my heart will start to sway._**

"That...That's all I have so far" Rin told the boy

"What If I help you?" Len offered "If you want...I can sing it with you"

"I'd love that Len-Kun!" Rin cheered

After a long hour of thinking the boy finally finishing the lyrics to the duet the Blonde boy showed the girl how clapped her hands together want the boy to sing

"I Finished. But I have to admit, I'm not that good at singing" Len rubbed the back of his head

"I'm sure you're really good." The AI girl reassured her master.

Swallowing the Boy began to sing

**_I hate being alone, _**  
**_because I'll end up melting away in a lonely world. _**  
**_I like to spend time with you, _**  
**_because you really warm me up._**

Theblonde girl had once again found her self in a position where she could not turn away from the boy

_**I can't accomplish anything by myself, **_  
_**but you gave me songs to sing. **_  
_**From that day on, my heart's empty space **_  
_**is always filled up by you.**_

_**As long as I can be with you,  
even my digital heart will start to throb.  
Almost like a quantum wind,  
my heart will start to sway**_

As Len finished leaving the girl to clap at the boy's song

"That was really good Len-kun" Rin congratulated her master

"Shall we continue with the rest?" Len asked leaving the blonde girl to nod

_**As long as I can be with you, **_  
_**my world will keep on expanding. **_  
_**Almost like an angel's wings, **_  
_**will my heart also take off? **_

_**As long as I can be with you, **_  
_**even my digital heart will start to throb. **_  
_**Almost like a quantum wind, **_  
_**my heart will start to sway.**_

* * *

**A/N**

Yep that was electric angel. I came up with this idea for them singing it when I was listening to it the other day and I thought I could so imagine Rin and Len singing that in my fic and here we are. I know Miku did do a version of this as well but I do prefer the Rin and Len version.

Also I any of you think I should make a Len & Rin song reference I'll look in to it.

While I'm here let me answer some of your questions

**Chocolatesaregood :** Thank you for let me know I made mistakes I was tired cause I wrote it at 1am so I didn't realize.

**lydiathetigeropean :** I've listened toKokoro and I am thinking about doing a page about it.

**RealityEscape : **That was probably the longest review I have ever got! (Not that that's a bad thing). But thank you for it! I have had experiences of loneliness as well so I understand. And the other Vocaloids will be included more in this story.

**Guest (There was no specific name given so bear with me) :** Yes I have sirhamnet's English covers and they are really good and I never knew she had a fanfiction account. I'll defiantly check it out


	5. Chapter 5

Finding the sun seeping through his window curtains the blonde boy awoke from his slumber. Yawning the boy stared at his clock. Unfortunately for him it was only 7 o'clock. The boy had a habit of sleeping in on his weekends, but it seemed the sun was preventing this from happening. The blonde buried his head under his covers hoping the sun would disappear.

"Urrgh" the boy groaned finding himself restless, forcing him from his bed. Changing into his everyday clothing_ 'Might as well get up now I'm awake'. _Len entered the empty kitchen searching the fridge for something edible.

"Nothing" Len mumbled closing the fridge. Lucky he still had his bananas to rely on. Searching the shelves the blonde found it empty. _'Where did they all go..I still had...oh wait' _Len remembered he had finished of his last banana the night before.

The blonde sighed. I guess this meant he would have to make a trip to the near by shop. It wasn't the choice the boy wanted to make considering how cold it was at this time of year, but his hunger could wait another second.

* * *

"Stupid Gumi-chan" Miku shivered staring at her phone's blank screen. She had originally arranged to meet the green haired girl at the bus stop, but apparently Gumi had just texted her to tell Miku that she had come down with a cold. Miku rubbed her hands together, the next bus wouldn't come for 3 more hours and on top of that she could call anyone since her phone had died.

"Good bye Haku"

Miku suddenly noticed the voice of a familiar student. The tealette turned her head to the side where the small shop was noticing a particular blonde haired boy carry a bag of food. Len would surely help her out. She may not have known Len all that well but he seemed nice enough and at this point Len was her last hope.

"Kagamine-san!" Miku called out to boy who turned hearing the teal hair girl shout his name

"M..Miku?" The blonde noticed his teal haired classmate running towards him.

"Len-Kun, thank god I found someone I knew" Miku rested

"Why. What's the matter?" Len tilted his head at the girl

"You see I was meeting Gumi here but she texted me to tell me she's ill and I can't get the bus home or phone anyone... so I was wondering" Miku put on her best upset face "Could I stay at yours...you know at least until I'm able to get home?"

"Err.." Len rubbed his finger against his chin. It was certainly a strange request and It wasn't as if he knew the teal girl well. They sat near each other in home room but that was about it.

"Please Len-Kun, I just need to call Luka-sempai to come pick me up." Miku pleaded

"Ok I guess" Len stared at the girl. After all it seemed mean to leave Miku in the cold like this.

"Thank you Len-kun!" Miku contained herself from hugging the boy in front of her.

* * *

Reaching his house Len handed the phone to the other girl bowing. The boy head up stairs to his room to eat his stack of bananas.

The blonde turned on his PC to find himself once again greeted buy the blonde AI.

"Morning Len-Kun" Rin sung "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a log" Len told

* * *

"You're where?" Luka rubbed her eyes having her sleep become interrupted by the teal girl

"Len Kagamine's house" Miku confirmed

"The boy who always on his own?" Luka asked

"Yeah" Miku told "He's actually a really nice guy."

"Ok then Miku I'll be around in a bit ok?" Luka told the girl

"Thanks Luka-chan." Miku smiled setting the phone down

Miku admired the house it seemed fairly average. She along with many others knew little about Len, she did know that the boy certainly loved eating bananas it seemed he was always eating them during lunch. Speaking of food Miku glanced at her growling stomach. Hadn't she seen Len carrying a bag full of food earlier? The teal haired girl explored the house finding what she assumed was Len's room.

Miku attempted to knock on the door but it sounded as if there was someone else behind the door with Len.

"Len-Kun you must be hungry to have eaten that many bananas" The female voice spoke

"I was really hungry Rin-chan" Len explained

"Len-Kun?" Miku opened the door causing the boy to jump covering the computer screen

"Mi..Miku!" Len cried "You should of knocked!"

"Oh sorry Len-kun" Miku apologized "Who we're talking to by the way?"

"Oh...no one" Len lied causing the suspicious tealette to move closer, inspecting the computer screen

"Whoes that Len-Kun?" Rin asked

Miku eyed the boy suspiciously, who moved to show the Blonde haired girl

"Rin-chan, this is Miku" Len introduced

_'What?' _The blonde girl began to feel extremely jealous. Who was this girl? She wasn't Len's girlfriend was she? The blonde hoped

Miku looked confusingly at the screen

"What is she?" Miku questioned

* * *

**A/N**

So Miku found out Len's little secret how's this gonna end for him?

Well I got this chapter done. I admit I would have had it done earlier but recently I finally got Project Diva so I was a little preoccupied with that.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're an AI?" Miku eyed the blonde girl on the screen, listening to Len explaining.

"Well yes." Rin answered

"Wow really!" Miku exclaimed "So are you this like one of computers movies or games that's fully aware and everything?"

"Well we're not really for Military purposes. Just for companionship" Rin explained

"So like what is Len to you exactly?" Miku questioned

"Len-Kun is my master" Rin declared "I do everything that he tells me. Whatever it is I will do it for him."

"You're so cute!" Miku clapped her hands together "Your ribbon is adorable!"

"Th..thanks Miku" Rin smiled "But I am just as Len-Kun made me"

"Hey Len-Kun where did you buy her?" Miku questioned

"Ermmm…well" Len fumbled around in his mind trying to come up with an excuse to how he exactly acquired the blonde girl.

"Sorry Miku." Rin explained "But we cannot be bought"

"Oh that's a shame... but, then how does Len have you?" Miku faced the blonde boy who was still attempting to come up with a lie

"I..I was given her" Len told

"If I had a program like you I'd make her a beautiful and tall" Miku told "I'd give her long pink hair and a soothing voice."

"Ermm.. Miku you pretty much just explained Megurine-sempai" Len sweat dropped

"What? No I didn't!" Miku attempted to defend her self

"I hate to tell you so. But tall? Pink hair? soothing voice? That's Luka-sempai alright" The blonde boy informed the tealette

"Who is Luka-sempai?" Rin questioned

"She's an upperclassman. She's also the most popular girl in the school." Len explained

"She's not just popular." Miku told turning to the blonde "She's nice, amazing and she's always helping people out"

"You sound like you really like this girl Miku-chan" Rin told "Is she a good friend of yours?"

"Of course, I really like her!" Miku responded

"Perhaps a little too much" Len folded his arms

"Shut up Len-kun it's not like that!" Miku denied "Anyway. You just to like Luka-chan yourself"

"N…no I didn't..!" Len Flinched blushing

"Yes you did." Miku pointed accusingly at the boy "You totally had a crush on her"

"I...I did not" Len attempted to redeem himself.

"Ok then" Miku grinned "Whatever you say. Speaking of Luka-chan"

Miku looked at the clock. "I should leave now. See you Rin-chan and thanks for letting me use your phone!"

"Hey Miku!" Len stopped the teal haired girl from leaving

"Yeah Len-kun?" Miku asked

"Can you not tell anyone about Rin-chan?" Len pleaded the last thing he wanted was for anyone to found out about the girl especially since he had stolen the program "Can you just keep it between you and me?"

Miku thought for a moment. It seemed strange Len didn't want her to tell anyone about this Rin girl.

"Ok, sure Len-kun. I won't tell anyone!" Miku pated Len's shoulder "It'll be our secret"

Miku turned leaving the blonde's house

"Hey Len-kun?" Rin caught the attention of the blonde boy "Di..did you really have a crush on that Luka person?"

"Well…Yeah" Len admitted "I wasn't the only one though. Lots of people have a crush on Luka-sempai, some of them are even girls. But so far as I know she's rejected all of them"

"What about you Len-kun?" Rin worried "Have you confessed to her?"

"No… I never really worked up the courage to tell her" Len explained

"Are you going to confess to her?" The AI pondered

"Doubt it." The blonde leaned back "I don't like Luka that way anymore. Even if I did ask her out I'm sure she would just reject me."

For some reason Rin felt relieved by the blonde's words. Was she jealous? She shouldn't have been. It was almost as if she was becoming quite attached to her master.

_'Surely if Len wanted to date someone it's not any of my business. I should just be happy for him right?' _Rin thought _'But then why do I feel this way?'_

* * *

**A/N**

I know what your thinking but this isn't turning into Miku x Luka. It is one of my favorite ships though, so I couldn't resist putting in some Negitoro hints.


End file.
